To Be Hated
by Inuyonas
Summary: My first ever story I wrote when I was 13. That was six years ago. I just wanted to see where I stood six years ago compared to today.


AN- HEY GUYS YOU ARE IN FOR A REAL TREAT. THIS IS THE FIRST FANFIC I EVER WROTE! I WROTE IT WHEN I WAS 13 YEARS OLD. THAT'S 6 YEARS AGO! I POSTED IT ON FICWAD(DOT)COM AFTER I WROTE IT...

I HAVE TO SAY THAT I SUCKED BACK THEN.

FLAMER: YOU STILL SUCK NOW

I BET THAT'S WHAT'S COMING NEXT...

BUT IM NOT CONTINUIING THIS STORY. IJUST WANT TO POST IT SO YOU GUYS CAN TELL ME HOW MUCH MY WRITING STYLE HAS CHANGED OVER THE YEARS...

* * *

><p>In the village of Konohagakure, The leaf ninja are the pride and joy of the city. They serve and protect village fearlessly day in and day out. To be a ninja you are chosen and sent to a ninja training academy where they are groomed to be a functioning ninja of the leaf village. Our story begins with the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze in the Hokage tower.<p>

The Sandainme (the third hokage walks in)

"Minato, I feel today will bring something unnerving." Sarutobi said.

"Sandainme hokage, I understand your feeling. I too feel that today, my whole life will change."  
>Minato said.<p>

"Leave and see you family." Sarutobi said.

"Yes, That seems to be what my heart is saying." The fourth said.

With that he took his leave from the tower. He walked to his home .

He walks in his door. " Kushina I'm home dear." He said.

He looked at his beautiful wife with loving eyes. Kushina Uzumaki was one of the most beautiful women in Konoha.

"Minato your son said his first words today which were "DADA RAMEN"" She said to him holding their baby.

She looked in the baby's eyes

"You are one beautiful child ...Naruto Uzumaki." She said playing with the day old infant's fingers.

Minato walked over to them and put his arms around Kushina's waist.

"You are one beautiful woman" He said to his wife.

She blushed. "Let us go to bed now, it is very late." She said walking to their stairwell.

"I will put Naruto to bed." She said walking up stairs.

Minato sat down on the couch down stairs. "I still can't help this uneasy feeling." he said talking to himself. "It's gotten worse since this morning.

Then suddenly his door flew open and three leaf ninja were in his doorway.

"To what do I owe the presence of the great white fang of Konoha." Minato said.

"Hokage sama the village is under attack!" The white fang shouted.

"Its a fox beast of some sort." The ninja to the white fang's right said.

"Really Jaraiya sensei? this beast is so powerful that you need me?" The yondainme said.

"We have ninja fighting it but It keeps taking them out with ease." The ninja to the left of the white fang said.

"Itachi Uchiha captain of the ANBU Black Ops at 13 years of age, even the great Uchiha clan is having trouble with this beast?. Let us go now. I fear I will Have to do something that will change the village forever." With that said they rushed off toward the center of the village. When they arrive Minato sees the beast of legend. The nine tailed fox. It is giant and red, its chakra emits a powerful barrier around the area, increasing the gravity.

" Its hard to breathe here." Minato said.

"Everything we've got is not working , we have nothing else. Even the third hokage is powerless against it." Jaraiya informed.

Minato looked deep in thought. "Okay, I know what I must do. Itachi, go and fetch My wife and child. Jaraiya, Summon Gamakichi." The fourth Hokage ordered.

Jaraiya did what he was told. "I know what you are planning, kid." Jaraiya said looking at his former pupil. "I have to do this Jaraiya sensei" Minato said smiling. " Don't call me that anymore." Jaraiya said.

Minato began forming handsigns."Kuchiyose no jutsu!" He said as he summoned the great boss toad Gamabunta. He was standing on Gamabunta's head.

"Well well If it isn't the fox again." Gamabunta said.

The fox smiled evilly. "Ugly frog you will be devoured before The night is over." The Kyuubi said.

Itachi returned with Kushina and Naruto. They are on the ground besides the giant toad Gamabunta.

The fox lunged at the toad and swung its giant claw at it. The toad raised its hand and blocked the hit. The force of the blow created n enormous amount of chakra to be released and sent off in every direction. The ninja surrounding the fox were blown backward.

"AAAHH" Kushina screamed being one of the unlucky ones being sent back and crashing into a tree. A loud cracking sound was heard when she hit the tree. She fell on herback andhit the ground still holding her baby, protecting it to the fullest, but falling unconscious.

"No!" the fourth Hokage said. " This has to end now."

Minato Began forming handsigns. The ninja surrounding the fox kept trying to attack it. Only few ninja recognized the seals he was doing. A ninja on the wall of the village watching from afar with snake like appearances recognized them all too well. In the crowd The white fang, His son Kakashi, Itachi, the third hokage, and Tsunade recognized them aswell.

The fox leapt back after seeing the human on top of the frog make the handsigns. "fool Sacrificing your own life." The fox said.

Minato finished making signs. "Demon seal technique!" He yelled as a bright light shined from his hands as the demon sealing god appeared. "We will both end here tonight." the fourth said as he clapped his hands together for the final time.

The demon sealing god raised its hands and transformed the fox into pure chakra and pouring in a new born baby... which happened to be Naruto. He was glowing in his dead mother's arms.

"A fool but the god damn village savior" the third hokage said looking at this awesome sight.

The god then reached into Yondainme's body and took his soul out as hedisappeaared. The Yondainme fell on his knees on top of gamabunta looking at his first born son on the ground in the arms of the third Hokage who currently held naruto.

"The villagers will hate him forever but in my book He will be known as the village savior. My Son." he said before closing his eyes never to open them again.

6 years after that fateful day, The leaf village continues to thrive. The third Hokage resumed leadership after the fourth died. He made a law that states that what happened on the horrific day 6 years ago is forbidden to speak of. Our story follows the village savior on the streets of Konoha. Naruto is running for fear of his life on the dark streets of Konoha. Sweating dripping down the scared expression on his 6 year old face, thoughts racing, mind panicking.

"Leave me alone!" He screamed as he continues to run.

His pursuers ignore his comment and continue to chase after him.

"Shut erp! Stupid Brat!" One of the men says in a slurred speech. He was drunk.

There were 4 men chasing, one with a beer bottle.

"What did I do?" Naruto screams as he comes to a corner and turns it zooming down a dark corridor. His attackers follow. He comes to a brick wall.

"Damn!" Naruto shouts as he turns around to see four men standing facing him, blocking the only way out.

"Why does this keep happening? What did I do?" Naruto says scared stiff.

"You were born!" The guy with the beer bottle says as he hurled at Naruto. It struck Naruto on the side of his face next to his right eye.

"Argh!" He cries out for plummeting to his knees. "Why does this keep happening? Why does everyone hate me so much?" Naruto asked as tears formed in his eyes.

"You demon brat, you don't deserve to be alive!" Another drunk guy shouted. "Just take this punishment and maybe we'll leave you alone." Another guy says.

Naruto was crying and thoughts racing wat he should do. The men walked toward him.

"No, please." Naruto said.

"Shut up and take it like a man!" The guy that threw the bottle said as he rammed his foot into Naruto's forehead.

"ARGH!" Naruto uttered being sent back into the brick wall. Blood dripped down his face. He wiped it and saw it on his hand. His eyes widened. He thought to himself (Do they wannna kill me?) This thought was interrupted as a fist was jammed in to the side of his head. He almost lost consciousness as his body hit the cold hard ground.

"Stupid brat! Demon brat!" His attackers said as they began kicking and stumping the six year old half to death. All NAruto could think is how he wanted anyone to come and save him he needed it, he craved for it. But no one came. Not a soul heard his cries in distress.

"That'll be enough brat." a guy says. His attackers got bored and left him. A beaten and bloody human being.

Naruto lay there breathing difficultly on his back just staring in the night sky.

"Why do they hate me? Why does everyone look at me with such disgust? I can't have done anything that terrible." He sat up after he said this. "I don't have any family in this whole village. No friends except maybe Those guys at the academy, Kiba, Shikamaru, andd Choji, but Their parents won't let them hang out with me." He started to stand. "What is this feeling? I feel as though I can never do anything good enough to be changes in their eyes." He said as started to walk home on the look out for any attackers.

Naruto came to his empty apartment house. He went and immediately laid down in his bed.

The next morning Naruto woke up sweating and panting. He remembered last night's events, Then proceeded to get washed up. After he was finished He decided that he would eat later on and got dressed in his usual outfit of an orange t-shirt and black pants. He then left the house. Pretty grown up for a six year old right?

Naruto was walking down the street torward the academy. He watched as the other student were dropped off by their parents or there older siblings. He noticed that boy he could not stand, Sasuke Uchiha was being accompanied by an older boy who looked alot like Sasuke. Naruto secretly envied them all because of the fact he had nobody to walk him to school. Naruto proceeded to walk up to the door when he heard Sasuke talking to the older guy.

"Thanks for walking me to class Itachi!" Sasuke said happily.

"No problem, little brother, just as a reminder for tonight...Come home as late as possible." Itachi said before walking away. Naruto ignored this and proceeded inside the classroom.

Inside the classroom.

Every child in here was six or seven years of age. Naruto came in and sat down in the back of the classroom and looked at everyone else talking and chatting. Then Sasuke walked in pass Naruto. They caught each others eye contact. Naruto thoguht to himself. (Whats so great about that Sasuke kid? Why does everyone like him so much.) Sasuke kept on walking. "He thinks he's better than me!" Naruto silently yelled. "I'll show him." "Show who?" Naruto heard a voice to the right of him and saw shikamaru along with Kiba and Choji sitting down besides him. "When did you guys get here?" Naruto asked "About the time you kept staring at Sasuke." Kiba answered.

"Alright class settle down!" a voice boomed as an older Male Chunin said as he walked into the classroom. "Iruka sensei is always late." Choji said. Naruto looked at Sasuke across the class from him whom seem to have most of the girls in the class sit near him. Little did Naruto know that what was about to happen that night was going to make Naruto and Sasuke closer than they think. 

AN- SO YEA TLL ME HOW MUCH I SUCKED BACK THEN...I KNOW YOU WANT TO


End file.
